In various applications, powered rotation may facilitate various useful operations. For example, powered reel assemblies may be utilized to wind various material or devices, such as hoses, cords, ropes or chains, around a rotatable reel core for relatively compact storage and relatively easy transport. As desired, the material or devices may then be unwound for use, rewound again for continued storage or transport, and so on. In certain instances, such winding (or unwinding) may be facilitated by various power sources. For example, electrical or hydraulic motors may provide rotational power to a reel assembly in order to allow for powered winding (or unwinding) of a rope, hose, cord, or chain, and so on.